lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
The Creators Republic of Chernokovia
Overview The Creators Republic of of Chernokovia, formerly known as the Creators Union and the Chew Union, is a clan founded by CAPT-CHEW in 2018. History The clan was originally founded as the Chew Union on May 28th, 2018 by CAPT-CHEW. Sometime after foundation, TCU was involved in a conflict with the troll clan, The Anti Empire. After hearing about the group's motives, Chew discussed TAE with different TCU members. One of these members, bad_boy_TONYg, allegedly revealed himself as an Anti-Empire spy. This brought TCU to oppose the Anti-Empire trolls. After the conflict, TCU had a falling out with the Kristal Empire, as TCU's administration believed that the Kristal Empire was a 'ripoff'. TCU then formed a alliance with the new clan, The Blue Union. On August 3rd, 2018 Nate_YT123 was removed from office, and kicked from the clan for unstated reasons. An election was planned to decide his replacement. On August 29th, 2018, CAPT-CHEW renamed the clan to the Creators Union. The Aqua Union made a offensive propaganda poster to TCU, which resulted in one of the shut downs of TAU. After it was re-created and allied with TCU. On November 15th, TCU introduced its first constitution, the Provisional Charter. Each month the document undergoes revisions by approval of the Chernokovian Council. On December 9th, 2018, CAPT-CHEW changed the name to "The Creators Republic of Chernokovia." On March 28th, 2019, the Chernokovian Council passed a resolution titled the Foreign Relations Act which set to classify exterior organizations as either allies, neutral, ''or ''hostile.''CRC Council R.001 ''Foreign Relations Act On April 7th, 2019, HELLOKITTIES2008 was appointed as Councilor of Foreign Affairs, filling the last seat of the Chernokovian Council. Focusing on internal infrastructure, the five Council members can begin to lay the foundation for more concrete projects.Discord logs Demographics Population According to CAPT-CHEW, the Creators Republic of Chernokovia has seventeen members. They are predominately from the United States.CAPT-CHEW's testimony A full list of members can be found here. Individuals may have 'dual-citizenship' in the Republic with up to two other allied groups or groups that the Council approves of. Members are not allowed to maintain membership with hostile groups.CRC Council R.002 Dual Citizenship Act Language English is the primary language of the Creators Republic of Chernokovia. Government The Creators Republic of Chernokovia currently recognizes the Provisional Charter of the Creators Republic of Chernokovia as its temporary constitution. The Creators Republic of Chernokovia's administrative power is held chiefly by the Council of Chernokovia. It is led by the President, who calls meetings and oversees the group as a whole. The Council together acts via majority votes to pass resolutions and make decisions. The Council has been known to remove members they believe are involved with the Anti-Empire mainly, and all troll clans. Foreign Relations and Military The Creators Republic of Chernokovia is currently allied with the Blue Kingdom.CRC Foreign Dossier The CRC can classify another group as being an ally, neutral, or hostile. Neutral groups have no formal diplomatic relation with the CRC, while hostile groups are entities that the CRC wishes to avoid. The Council has the power to declare a group one of these three categories, but other groups are always neutral by default until another classification is declared. Culture and Style The Creators Republic of Chernokovia regards its style as being that of a Post-Cold War Russia, and Imperial Russia. Infrastructure The Creators Republic of Chernokovia has a discord server. They are known to form meetings, but it is unknown how these meetings are organized and how often. References Category:Clans Category:Active clans Category:2018 Category:LBPU Clans